Albus Brumbál
Prof. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Brumbál, Nositel Merlinova řádu první třídy, Veliký čar, Nejvyšší divotvorce, Nejhlavnější hlavoun, Mezinárodní sdružení kouzelníků. Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců (1881 - 30. června 1997) byl Profesorem Přeměňování a později ředitelem v Bradavicích Škole Čar a Kouzel. Do roku 1995 byl Brumbál také Nejhlavnějším hlavounem mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků a vykonával funkci Nejvyššího divotvorce ve Starostolci (? - 1995/1996 - 1997). Brumbál byl synem Percivala a Kendry a starším bratrem Aberfortha a Ariany. Mnohými současníky byl Brumbál považován za největšího kouzelníka moderní doby. Brumbál obzvlášť proslul svým vítězstvím nad zlým černokněžníkem Grindelwaldem roku 1945, objevem dvanácti způsobů použití dračí krve a svými pracemi o alchymii, jež napsal spolu se svým přítelem Nicolasem Flamelem. Životopis Dětství Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Brumbál se narodil jako nejstarší syn Percivala a Kendry Brumbálových roku 1881. Svá raná léta Albus strávil ve vesnici Plesnivá Hůrka. Albus měl mladší sourozence Aberfortha a Arianu. Albusovo dětství bylo poznamenáno vážnou tragédií, když si jeho sestra Ariana hrála na zahradě, byla napadena třemi mudlovskými chlapci, kteří ji viděli kouzlit. Chlapci byli tím co viděli, vystrašeni a Arianu napadli, což na ní zanechalo hrozné psychické následky. Ariana již nikdy nechtěla kouzlit a magii dusila v sobě, ve chvílích rozrušení však nebyla schopna svou magii kontrolovat a vybuchovala v záchvatech hněvu, a při těch příležitostech nabrala její magie zvláště destruktivního účinku.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti Albusův otec Percival se rozhodl svou dceru pomstít, vypravil se za chlapci a potrestal je brutálním způsobem. To mu vyneslo doživotní trest v Azkabanu. Percival nikdy neprozradil, proč chlapce napadl, protože kdyby se ministerstvo dozvědělo o Arianě, byla by do smrti hospitalizována v Nemocnici svatého Munga. Zatímco Percival skončil ve vězení, Kendra se se svými dětmi přestěhovala do Godrikova dolu, rozhlásila, že je Ariana vážně nemocná a pečlivě se o ní starala, snažíc se jí udržet v klidu. Kendra se vyhýbala veškerému kontaktu se svými sousedy, až na Batyldu Bagshotovou, která se stala rodinou přítelkyní.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti Studium v Bradavicích Brumbál nastoupil do Bradavic na podzim roku 1892. Tehdy uplynul sotva rok ode dne, kdy byl Albusův otec odsouzen k doživotí do Azkabanu a s tímto hendikepem přišel Brumbál do Bradavic, kde byl Moudrým Kloboukem zařazen do Nebelvíru. Brumbál nikdy nepopíral to, co jeho otec provedl a plně si byl vědom jeho viny. Jinak však odmítal na toto téma hovořit. Někteří spolužáci s chováním Brumbálova otce souhlasili a domnívali se, že tak získají jeho přátelství. Hluboce se však mýlili.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti Během prvních pár měsíců Brumbál v Bradavicích proslul jako ten nejbrilantnější student, který kdy Bradavice navštěvoval. Svým přátelům Brumbál pomáhal a povzbuzoval je a byl jim skvělým příkladem. Mezi jeho přátele patřil Elfias Dóže, který v době nástupu do školy trpěl dračími spalničkami a jediný Brumbál mu podal pomocnou ruku. Během studia získával Brumbál všechny významné ceny, které škola vypisovala a vedl korespondenci s nejzvučnějšími jmény kouzelnické společnosti té doby, mezi jinými i s proslulým alchymistou Nicolasem Flamelem, s uznávanou historičkou Batyldou Bagshotovou a s teoretikem kouzel Adalbertem Wafflingem. Albus v té době také publikoval své články v časopisech, jako jsou Moderní Přeměňování, Zapeklitá zaklínadla či Lekce z lektvarů.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti Brumbál odešel z Bradavic ověnčen slávou, byl prefektem a později primusem, nositelem ceny Barnabuse Finkleyho za výjimečnou obratnost při kouzlení, představitel britské mládeže při Starostolci, nositel zlaté medaile za zásadní přínos Mezinárodní alchymistické konferenci v Káhiře.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti A podle profesorky Griseldy Marchbanksové, předvedl při zkouškách OVCE z hůlkou takové věci, které ještě v životě neviděla.Harry Potter a Fénixův řád Přátelství a plány pro vyšší dobro thumb|right|Albus Brumbál a jeho přítel [[Gellert Grindelwald]] Jakmile Brumbál dokončil studia v Bradavicích, chystal se společně s Dóžetem na tehdy tradiční cestu kolem světa, kterou mladí kouzelníci absolvovali, aby získali nové zkušenosti. V předvečer Brumbálova odjezdu se však odehrála tragédie, Ariana měla opět záchvat, při kterém nešťastnou náhodou zabila svou matku. Brumbál musel svou cestu zrušit a vrátil se do Godrikova dolu, plný hořkosti a vzteku, protože se musel postarat o své mladší sourozence a vzdát se tak svých ambicí. Nakonec se na Brumbála opět usmálo štěstí, když se k Batyldě Bagshotové přistěhoval její synovec Gellert Grindelwald, který byl ve stejném věku jako Brumbál. Oba mladí čarodějové se brzy stali nejlepšími přáteli, Grindelwald, byl stejně talentovaný a inteligentní jako Brumbál a získal Brumbála pro své velkolepé plány.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti Grindelwald plánoval revoluci, díky níž měli být mudlové podřízeni kouzelníkům a Brumbál měl společně s ním stanout v jejím čele. Grindelwaldovy myšlenky Brumbála naprosto uchvátily, v hloubi duše sice věděl, co je Grindelwald zač, avšak přivíral před tím oči. To vše pod záštitou pro vyšší dobro. Základním kamenem pro jejich plány se měly stát Relikvie smrti; Bezová hůlka, Kámen vzkříšení a Neviditelný plášť. Brumbál a Grindelwald pracovali po dva měsíce na těchto šílených plánech, s vidinou toho, že se stanou nepřemožitelnými pány smrti. Po celou tu dobu Albus zanedbával své mladší sourozence.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti Arianina smrt a pohřeb Brumbálův bratr Aberforth měl nakonec plné zuby toho, jak Albus zanedbává svou mladší sestru a tak se nakonec jemu a Grindelwaldovi postavil. Ostrá výměna názorů nakonec přerostla v ostrou hádku, při které Grindelwald použil proti Aberforthovi kletbu Cruciatus. Brumbál se svého mladšího bratra zastal a mezi třemi mladými kouzelníky vypukl souboj. Kletby a záblesky světla však Arianu rozrušily natolik, že měla další záchvat, pokusila se pomoci svým bratrům, avšak v tom ji zasáhla jedna z kleteb a ona padla k zemi mrtvá. Po této hrozné události Grindelwald uprchl společně se svými plány na zotročení mudlů a získání Relikvií smrtí. Albus a Aberforth se mezitím zúčastnili sestřina pohřbu, kde Aberforth údajně Albuse udeřil pěstím do nosu a obvinil jej ze sestřiny smrti.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti Učitel v Bradavicích a duel s Grindelwaldem Po Grindelwaldově útěku a sestřině pohřbu, se Brumbál naučil žít se svým žalem a pocitem viny, cenou za jeho hanbu. Zatímco se šířily fámy, že Grindelwald získal nezměrnou moc, Brumbálovi bylo několikrát nabídnuto místo ministra kouzel. Ten si však uvědomil, že moc je jeho slabostí a tak raději zasvětil svůj život vzdělávání mladých studentů v Bradavicích. Stal se učitelem Přeměňování. Nakonec se Brumbál po letech rozhodl střetnout se z Grindelwaldem, kterého se obával, protože by mohl vědět, kdo skutečně zabil Arianu.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti Duel mezi oběma bývalými přáteli se odehrál roku 1945.Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců Duel je označován za jeden z největších, ke kterému kdy došlo a očití svědci prý sledovali s úžasem kouzelnické umění obou čarodějů. V duelu nakonec zvítězil Brumbál, který byl o vlas talentovanější než Grindelwald a stal se novým pánem Bezové hůlky.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti'' Tom Raddle v Bradavicích thumb|left|Brumbál při setkání s [[Tom Raddle|Tomem Raddlem roku 1938]] Mezi Brumbálovy povinnosti na škole, patřilo pravděpodobně přijímání žáků. Roku 1938 se tak Brumbál poprvé setkal s Tomem Raddlem, jedenáctiletým chlapcem poloviční kouzelnické krve, který vyrůstal v mudlovském sirotčinci a který se měl později stát nechvalně proslulým lordem Voldemortem. Brumbál byl znepokojen chlapcovým instinktem pro krutost, manipulaci a mimořádně vyvinutou schopností ovládat magii, v tak raném věku. Proto se Brumbál rozhodl Raddleho po jeho přijetí do školy, celou dobu bedlivě sledovat.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Otevření Tajemné komnaty thumb|right|Profesor Brumbál roku 1943 Ve školním roce 1942 až 1943, došlo k znepokojivé události, kterou bylo otevření Tajemné komnaty Zmijozelovým dědicem. Tajemný netvor přebývající v Tajemné komnatě útočil na studenty, kteří se narodili v mudlovské rodině. Situace nabrala na obrátkách poté, co byla zavražděna dívka jménem Uršula. Brumbál podezříval z útoku Toma Raddla, avšak v té době se mu nepodařilo proti Raddlemu získat důkazy. Raddle navíc svalil vinu na nebelvírského studenta Rubeuse Hagrida a jeho mazlíčka - pavouka Aragoga. Hagrid byl vyloučen a jeho hůlka zlomena, nicméně Brumbál se postaral o to, aby Hagrid mohl zůstat v Bradavicích jako pomocník hájného.Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata Brumbál ředitelem Bradavic Albus Brumbál byl jmenován ředitelem Bradavic pravděpodobně roku 1956,V knize Harry Potter a Fénixův řád, která se odehrává ve školním roce 1995 až 1996, říká profesorka Přeměňování, Minerva McGonagallová, že v prosinci to bude 39 let co v Bradavicích učí, pravděpodobně převzala Brumbálovo místo. po předchozím řediteli Armandovi Dippetovi. Někdy v té době, navštívil Brumbála Tom Raddle, který jej, stejně jako předchozího ředitele žádal o místo učitele Obrany proti Černé magii. Brumbál Raddla odmítl a navíc mu dal plně na vědomí, že nedovolí, aby si diktoval podmínky jejich setkání.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Jako ředitel zaměstnal Brumbál Rubeuse Hagrida jako šafáře a klíčníka. Brumbál také litoval chlapce jménem Remus Lupin, který byl vlkodlak a tak přijal bezpečnostní opatření, aby mohl Lupin studovat v Bradavicích. Brumbál dal vybudovat Chroptící chýši a tajnou chodbu, u jejíž vchodu byla zasazena Vrba mlátivá. Celý systém byl vymyšlen tak, aby tam mohl Lupin, vždy v době proměny přebývat a nikoho neohrozil na životě. Jednoho dne však do Chroptící chýše pronikl další student - Severus Snape a spatřil Lupina proměněného ve vlkodlaka, těsně před tím, než jej zachránil James Potter před jistou smrtí. Brumbál přísně zakázal Snapeovi mluvit o Lupinově tajemství.Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu První kouzelnická válka thumb|right|Brumbál na fotografii původního Fénixova řádu Zatímco Brumbál působil jako ředitel v Bradavicích, Tom Raddle vešel ve známost jako lord Voldemort, nejmocnější a nejnebezpečnější černokněžník všech dob. Voldemort kolem sebe shromáždil mnoho následovníků, kteří byli nazývání Smrtijedy a okolo roku 1970 vypukla první Kouzelnická válka. Zvěrstva, která Voldemort páchal byla natolik velká, že se lidé báli i vyslovit jeho jméno. Jedinou oporou kouzelnické společnosti se v té době stal Brumbál, který vešel do dějin jako jediný, koho se kdy Voldemort bál. Voldemort měl v té době obrovské množství přívrženců: čarodějky a kouzelníky, které vydíráním nebo kouzly donutil, aby jej následovali, své věrné smrtijedy a nejrůznější stvoření zla.Harry Potter a Fénixův Řád Jako protiváhu Smrtijedům, založil Brumbál organizaci známou jako Fénixův řád. Ochrana Harryho Pottera Brumbál se stačil věnovat jak válce proti Voldemortovi, tak i svým ředitelským povinnostem. Jednoho chladného a deštivého večera roku 1979 se sešel se Sibylou Trelawneyovou, která žádala o místo učitelky jasnovidectví. Brumbál považoval jasnovidectví za předmět, v jehož výuce je zbytečné pokračovat, přesto se však s Trelawneyovou ze zvořilosti sešel, protože byla prapravnučkou jisté slavné a nadané věštkyně. Schůzka se uskutečnila v Hostinci U Prasečí hlavy a Brumbál byl zájemkyní upřímně zklamán. Zrovna, když byl na odchodě, však Trelawneyová upadla do transu a pronesla osudné proroctví:Harry Potter a Fénixův Řád Začátek věštby však zaslechl Severus Snape, který byl v té době ve Voldemortových službách. Naštěstí, než mohl zaslechnout konec věštby, byl vyhozen z hostince Aberforthem, který byl zdejším hostinským.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Brumbál po vyslechnutí věštby okamžitě přijal Trelawneyovou jako učitelku jasnovidectví, aby ji tak ochránil před Smrtijedy a Voldemortem. Snape řekl Voldemortovi o všem co zaslechl. Pán zla usoudil, že věštba mluví o Potterových a jejich synovi Harrym a rozhodl se je zabít. Snape, který Lily, Harryho matku od dětství miloval, byl zděšen a okamžitě se vydal požádat o pomoc dosavadního nepřítele - Brumbála. Albus Brumbál přislíbil, že Potterovy ochrání, na oplátku však požadoval Snapeovu věrnost. Severus Snape byl od té doby, až do své smrti věrný Brumbálovi a působil pro něj jako dvojitý agent.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti 240px||thumb|right|Brumbál pokládá Harryho k domu Dursleyových Brumbál doporučil Potterovým, aby použili Fideliovo zaklínadlo, nesmírně složité a pokročilé ochranné kouzlo. Potterovi se ukryli ve svém domě v Godrikově dole a strážcem jejich tajemství se stal rodinný přítel Peter Pettigrew, nikoliv Sirius Black, jak se po dlouhá léta Brumbál a všichni ostatní domnívali. Pettigrew však své přátele zradil, týden poté co bylo, Fideliovo zaklínadlo uplatněno, vyzradil Voldemortovi informace o úkrytu Potterových.Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu Temný pán se okamžitě vydal do jejich sídla a bez milosti zabil Jamese i Lily, až na jejich syna Harryho. Když na něj Voldemort ukázal svou hůlkou a pronesl smrtící kletbu, kletba se od Harryho díky obětování jeho matky z lásky, odrazila.Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců Voldemortovo tělo bylo zničeno a on sám nebyl nebyl nic víc, než ten nejubožejší duch či strašidlo a přišel o veškerou svou moc, přesto přežil.Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár Krátce před smrtí Jamese Pottera, si od něj Brumbál vypůjčil Neviditelný plášť, jednu z Relikvií smrti.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti Když se Brumbál dozvěděl o smrti Potterových, vyslal neprodleně Hagrida, aby vyzvedl Harryho z trosek jejich domu. Brumbál Harryho uložil na práh domu jeho jediných žijících příbuzných Dursleyovým, spolu s dopisem, který jim měl vše objasnit.Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců Brumbál také zabezpečil dům Dursleyových mocným ochranným kouzlem, které Harrymu poskytovalo ochranu před Voldemortem a jeho následovníky do té doby, dokud mohl považovat tento dům za svůj domov. To bylo možné především díky oběti Lily Potterové, její oběť totiž přežívala nejen v krvi Harryho, ale i její sestry Petunie.Harry Potter a Fénixův řád Mezi válkami thumb|right|Brumbál při zasedání Starostolce, roku 1981 Po Voldemortově zmizení se Brumbál účastnil několika zasedání Starostolce, kde byli souzeni Voldemorotovi bývalí přívrženci. Brumbál se účastnil zasedání, kde Igor Karkarov, bývalý smrtijed vznesl obvinění proti Snapeovi. Brumbál se však za Snapea osobně zaručil. Dálse Brumbál účastnil zasedání Starostolce, kdy byl obviněn Ludo Pytloun. Nejzávažnější však bylo přelíčení z čtyřmi nejloajálnějšími smrtijedy, mezi nimiž nechyběla Bellatrix Lestrangeová, její manžel a švagr a také Barty Skrk Ml. Ti brutálním způsobem mučili manžele Longbottomovy, aby jim prozradili, kde se ukrývá Voldemort.Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár Ochrana Kamene mudrců thumb|right|Brumbál zahajuje školní rok 1991 - 1992 Roku 1991 nabyl Brumbál, společně se svým přítelem Nicolasem Flamelem, podezření že se chce Voldemort zmocnit Kamene mudrců a jeho prostřednictvím získat nové tělo. Brumbál proto přijal Kámen mudrců pod svou ochranu, nejdříve v trezoru v Gringottově bance, nakonec jej dal raději přesunout do Bradavic, shodou okolností ve stejný den, kdy se do trezoru někdo vloupal. Kámen v trezoru vyzvedl Rubeus Hagrid, společně s Harrym Potterem, který konečně dostal dopis o přijetí do Bradavic. V Bradavicích Brumbál kámen, společně s profesorským sborem důkladně zabezpečil. Sám Brumbál kámen ukryl v Zrcadle z Erisedu, aby jej mohl získat jen ten, kdo jej chtěl najít, ale ne využít. Brumbál to označil za jeden ze svých nejskvělejších nápadů.Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců thumb|right|Brumbál při rozmluvě s Harrym na ošetřovně V září toho školního roku nastoupil do Bradavic Harry Potter, na kterého byl Brumbál velmi zvědavý. Z potěšením zjistil, že chlapec je zcela normální, šťastný a zdravý. Brumbál podezříval profesora obrany proti černé magii Quirrela, že pracuje pro Voldemorta a chce ukrást kámen, proto pověřil Snapea, aby na něj dohlížel. Ke konci školního roku, obdržel Brumbál falešnou pozvánku na Ministerstvo kouzel a zatímco vyrazil do Londýna, Quirrel se pokusil ukrást Kámen mudrců, v čemž mu zabránil Harry Potter. Brumbál dorazil právě včask, aby Quirrela od Harryho odtrhl a odnesl jej na ošetřovnu. Na ošetřovně Brumbál Harrymu vysvětlil, že to byla láska jeho matky, která jej zachránila před smrtí. Díky Lilyině oběti, se Harryho nemohl Quirrel ani bez bolesti dotknout. Na otázku, proč se vlastně Voldemort pokusil Harryho zabít, mu Brumbál však neodpověděl a řekl mu, že musí vyčkat až bude starší a připraven. Při slavnosti v poslední večer školního roku, udělil Brumbál Harrymu a jeho přátelům Hermioně, Ronovi a Nevillovi za jejich statečnost bonusové body pro jejich kolej. Nebelvír tak vyhrál školní pohár.Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců Znovuotevření Tajemné komnaty 250px||thumb|left|Brumbál čte nápis, o znovuotevření Tajemné komnaty Ve školním roce 1992 - 1993, byla po padesáti letech znovuotevřena Tajemná komnata. Brumbál byl velmi znepokojen, když objevil na zdi vzkaz o otevření Tajemné komnaty, napsaný krví. Brumbál a učitelé profesorského sboru se snažili studenty ochránit jak nejlépe mohli, i přes jejich snahu však došlo k několika útokům na studenty z mudlovských rodin. Naštěstí nebyl nikdo zabit. Správní rada školy, nakonec hlasovala pro odvolání Brumbála z jeho ředitelské pozice. To zařídil Lucius Malfoy, přívrženec lord Voldemorta, který členům rady vyhrožoval, že prokleje jejich rodiny, pokud Brumbála neodvolají. Hagrid byl také ministerstvem uvězněn v Azkabanu, protože se věřilo, že za útoky stojí opět on.Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata 250px||thumb|right|Brumbál a Harry sledují znovuzrození fénixe Za útoky ve skutečnosti stál Deník Toma Raddla, který vložil Lucius Malfoy před začátkem školního roku mezi pomůcky studentky Ginny Weaslyové. Ginny byla deníkem uhranuta a pod jeho vlivem otevřela Tajemnou komnatu. Deník také vysával z Ginny její životní sílu a nakonec ji přijal k odchodu do Tajemné komnaty. Nakonec Ginny zachránil Harry Potter, který se do komnaty vydal a střetl se zde z Bazliškem, který byl oním netvorem z komnaty. Harry zde dokázal svou obrovskou loajalitu vůči Brumbálovi a díky tomu mu přišel na pomoc Brumbálův fénix Fawkes. Fénix vyškrábal Baziliškovi oči a předal Harrymu Moudrý klobouk, který mu poskytl Nebelvírův meč. Mečem Harry propadl Baziliška a baziščím zubem propadl deník. Ginny byla zachráněna.Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata Brumbál se vrátil zpět do své ředitelské funkce. Na počest Harryho vítězství nad Baziliškem dal konat oslavu.Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata Brumbál také pravděpodobně v té době pojal podezření, že deník byl ve skutečnosti Voldemortovým viteálem. Vězeň z Azkabanu 250px||thumb|right|Zahájení školního roku 1993 - 1994 V létě roku 1993 uprchl z Azkabanu Sirius Black, který byl obviněn za zavraždění Petera Pettigrewa a několika mudlů. Ministerstvo kouzel se domnívalo, že Black chce zavraždit několik mudlů a proto kolem Bradavic rozmístilo několik azkabanských Mozkomorů, pro případ, že by se Black vydal do Bradavic Harryho zavraždit. Brumbál nesl přítomnost Mozkomorů velmi nelibě a povolil jejich rozmístění pouze kolem školních pozemků, byl však proti tomu, aby Mozkomorové měli přístup na školní pozemky a do školních budov. Při uvítací hostině do nového školního roku, také studenty varoval, aby nezavdali Mozkomorům záminku k útoku. V tomto školním roce Brumbál také přijal Remuse Lupina jako učitele obrany proti černé magii.Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu Přes všechna bezpečnostní opatření pronikl Black hned dvakrát do Bradavic, nikomu však nebylo ublíženo a studenti přespali v bezpečí Velké síně. Snape vyjádřil pochybnosti, za Blackovi nepomáhá Lupin, Brumbál však tyto domněnky odmítal. Přes Brumbálův zákaz, vstoupili Mozkomorové během famrpálového utkání na pozemky školy. Harry Potter při tom nešťastně spadl z koštěte a energicky jej zachránil právě Brumbál, který vzápětí zahnal Mozkomory patronovým zaklínadlem. Brumbál po útoku Mozkomorů zuřil tak jako nikdy před tím.Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu 250px||thumb|right|Brumbál radí Hermioně použití Obraceče času Ke konci školního roku se Harry a jeho přátelé přes všechna bezpečnostní opatření setkali se Siriusem Blackem. Při tom se ukázalo, že Sirius je nevinný, za útok na mudly nesl plnou odpovědnost Peter Pettigrew, který fingoval vlastní smrt a po celá léta setrval v podobě Ronovy krysy Prašivky. Pettigrew však uprchl a tak nebyl důkaz, který by Siriuse zachránil a ten byl uvězněn v havraspárské věži, kde měl vyčkat na Mozkomorův polibek. Brumbál však uvěřil Harrymu a jeho přátelům, že je Sirius nevinný a pomohl jim v jeho záchraně. Hermiona využila obraceč času, díky němuž bylo možné vrátit se do minulosti a společně s Harrym pomohli Siriusovi uprchnout. Po těchto událostech své místo opustil profesor Lupin, protože Snape ve vzteku prozradil, že je vlkodlak. Mozkomoři však byli konečně odvoláni.Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu Turnaj tří Kouzelnických škol 250px||thumb|right|Brumbál představuje studentům Ohnivý pohár V létě roku 1994 došlo při Mistrovství Světa ve Famfrpálu, k novému útoku Smrtijedů a na obloze se objevilo Znamení zla. Zmizela také Berta Jorkinsová, pracovnice ministersva kouzel, která byla naposledy spatřena v oblasti, v níž se údajně ukrýval Voldemort. Brumbál byl těmito událostmi velmi znepokojený a domníval se, že nový vzestup lorda Voldemorta se blíží. Na nový školní rok zaměstnal Brumbál jako nového učitele obrany proti černé magii zasloužilého bystrozora Alastora Moodyho. Tento školní rok se také v Bradavicích konal Turnaj tří kouzelnických škol, který se naposledy konal roku 1792. Brumbál při příležitosti turnaje ve své škole slavnostně uvítal zástupce francouzské školy Krásnohůlek a jejich ředitelku madame Maxime a zástupce Kruvalu a jejich ředitele Igora Karkarova.Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár 250px||thumb|right|Brumbál roku 1994 Brumbál a ministerstvo, z hlediska bezpečnosti studentů, přijali opatření, které dovolovalo účast v turnaji pouze plnoletým studentům. Brumbál proto osobně nakreslil kolem Ohnivého poháru, který vybíral zástupce do turnaje, věkovou hranici, aby žádný nezletilý student nemohl vhodit své jméno do poháru. Přes všechnu snahu, se však do poháru dostalo jméno Harryho Potteram což Brumbála opět znepokojilo. Za vše nesl odpovědnost Barty Skrk mladší, který uprchl z Azkabanu a s pomocí Mnoholičného lektvaru přijal podobu Alastora Moodyho. Po celý školní rok pak Potterovi tajně pomáhal při úkolech turnaje, aby zajistil jeho vítězství. Při posledním úkolu totiž umístil do bludiště pohár pro vítěze, který proměnil v přenášedlo, které mělo dopravit Pottera přímo do náruče lorda Voldemorta.Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár Návrat lorda Voldemorta Harry Potter se nakonec poháru skutečně dotkl společně s Cedricem Diggorym. Pohár je následně přenesl na hřbitov do Malého Visánku. Peter Pettigrew zde Diggoryho na Voldemortův příkaz zavraždil a uvařil lektvar, mezi jehož přísady patřila i Potterova krev. Díky lektvaru získal lord Voldemort nové tělo a vrátil se k moci. Voldemort okamžitě svolal své věrné smrtijedy a střetl se s Harrym, jejich hůlky však měli stejné jádro a tak došlo k jevu, známému jako Priori incantatem, kdy se jejich hůlky spojily, prostřednictvím kouzla. Harrymu se v nastalém zmatku podařilo s pomocí přenášedla uprchnout i s Diggoryho tělem.Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár Po návratu odvedl Skrk, v převlečení za Moodyho Harryho do svého kabinetu. Brumbál si v tu chvíli uvědomil, že to by nikdy v dané situaci skutečný Moody neudělal a poznal tak, že se nejedná o Moodyho. Okamžitě se tedy vydal s profesory Snapem a McGonagallovou za Skrkem a přemohl jej ve chvíli, kdy se smrtijed chystal Harryho zabít. Díky lektvaru Veritasérum, Brumbál odhalil celý Voldemortův plán. SKutečný Alastor Moddy byl nalezen ve své truhle. Ministr kouzel Kornelius Popletal však odmítal věřit, že se Voldemort vrátil a nechal Srkovi dát Mozkomorův polibek, aby jej tak umlčel. Přes Popletalovo odmítnutí, Brumbál okamžitě jednal - obnovil Fénixův řád a byl odhodlán se Voldemortovi postavit.Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár Druhá kouzelnická válka Činnost Fénixova řádu Brumbál vyzval k obnově Fénixova řádu již hodinu poté, co se Voldemort vrátil k moci. Hlavním cílem řádu bylo, překazit Voldemortovi jeho plány. Brumbál dal pečlivě hlídat Odbor záhad na ministerstvu kouzel, aby se Voldemort nemohl zmocnit věštby, týkající se Pána zla samotného a Harryho Pottera. Brumbál měl také jasnou představu o tom, co Voldemort chystá. Podle něj chtěl nejdříve shromáždit všechny své přívržence a vybudovat armádu kreatur, s níž by mohl napadnout ministerstvo kouzel. Brumbál chtěl také zabránit tomu, aby se Obři připojili k Voldemortovi a proto k nim vyslal Hagrida a madame Maxime, aby je jeho jménem přesvědčili k boji proti Voldemortovi. Brumbál měl také obavy, že by si mohl Voldemort uvědomit své propojení s Potterem, a proto kontakt s Harrym omezil na nezbytné minimum.Harry Potter a Fénixův řád Kampaň ministerstva proti Brumbálovi 250px||thumb|right|Brumbál obhajuje Harryho před Starostolcem Albus Brumbál se snažil přesvědčit Ministerstvo kouzel o návratu lorda Voldemorta. Poté co Brumbál přednesl o Voldemortově návratu veřejný projev, zahájil ministr kouzel proti Brumbálovi diskreditující kampaň. Brumbál byl zbaven svého předsednictví v Mezinárodnín sdružení kouzelníků, oficiálně pro své stáří, díky němuž údajně na výkon funkce nestačil. Brumbál byl také sesazen ze své funkce nejvyššího divotvorce Starostolce. Brumbál však hrdě prohlásil, že mu na tom nezáleží, pokud ho neodstraní z karet v Čokoládových žábách.Harry Potter a Fénixův řád Brumbála také znepokojil útok Mozkomorů na Harryho Pottera. Popletal se okamžitě pokusil prosadit Harryho odsouzení a vyloučení z Bradavic. Brumbál však Harryho uhájil a donutil Starostolec postupovat dle zákonů. Při té příležitosti také došlo mezi bradavickým ředitelem a ministrem k výměně názorů, zatímco Popleta se zmocňoval hněv, Brumbál zůstával klidný, avšak z jeho tónu byl pocítit chlad.Harry Potter a Fénixův řád Vrchní vyšetřovatelka 250px||thumb|right|Brumbálův proslov, přerušen Dolores Umbridgeovou Ministerstvo začalo zasahovat také do chodu Bradavic. Rychle byl přijat výnos o tom, že pokud bradavický ředitel není schopen sehnat určitého učitele, může jej jmenovat ministerstvo. Popletal tak mohl využít nového výnosu a jmenovat svou náměstkyni Dolores Umbridgeovou učitelkou obrany proti černé magii. Tak si ministr chtěl každodenní dohled na Brumbála a jeho pedagogický sbor i Harryho Pottera. Umbridgeová předvedla své pravomoci hned první den školního roku, kdy přerušila Brumbálův proslov a sama pronesla projev ke studentům. Její pozice byla nakonec ještě posilněna, když se stala vrchní bradavickou vyšetřovatelkou a měla právo pořádat inspekce u ostatních učitelů a v případě, že je shledala za neschopné, jim mohla dokonce udělit výpověď.Harry Potter a Fénixův řád 250px||thumb|right|Albus Brumbál se staví na odpor Ministerstvu kouzel První obětí Umbridgeové se stala Trelawneyová. Ubridgeová chtěla profesorku jasnovidectví dokonce vykázat ze školních budov, v čemž jí zabránil Brumbál. Nakonec byl však ze školy vyhnán samotný Brumbál. Harry Potter a jeho přátelé totiž založili spolek, který byl nazván Brumbálova armáda a kde se studenti učili obranu proti černé magii. Takové spolky však byly dle nejnovějších vzdělávacích výnosů nezákonné. Když se Umbridgeová dozvěděla o Brumbálově armádě, pokusila se Harryho vyloučit, Brumbál nicméně vzal vinu na sebe a podotkl, že ve jméně stojí Brumbálova, nikoliv Potterova armáda. Popletal se okamžitě chopil příležitosti a chtěl dát Brumbála zatknout pro spiknutí proti ministerstvu. Ředitel však Popletala a jeho delegaci přemohl jediným švihnutím své hůlky a ze školy uprchl s pomocí svého fénixe.Harry Potter a Fénixův řád Duel s Voldemortem 250px||thumb|right|Duel dvou nejmocnějších kouzelníků moderní doby Během Brumbálovy nepřítomnosti se splnily jeho obavy; Voldemort si uvědomil spojení mezi ním a Harrym. Pán zla pak s pomocí nitrozpytu předvedl Harrymu falešnou myšlenku, ve které mučil jeho kmotra v odboru záhad na ministerstvu kouzel. Harry neváhal a společně s pěti přáteli pronikli na ministerstvo, kde však vpadli přímo do léčky několika smrtijedům. Naštěstí Snape varoval řád a několik jeho členů, včetně Siriuse Blacka, se vydalo na ministerstvo kde se střetli ze Smrtijedy. Nakonec dorazil samotný Brumbál a zatímco až dosud byl souboj nerozhodný a Sirius dokonce padl, jakmile smrtijedi spatřili Brumbála pokusili se o útěk. Brumbál však všechny smrtijedy až na Bellatrix Lestrangeovou pochytal a spoutal protipřemisťovacím kouzlem. Bellatrix zatím unikla do atria, kam za ní utíkal i Harry a kde se náhle objevil sám lord Voldemort.Harry Potter a Fénixův řád 250px||thumb|right|Brumbál při duelu z Voldemortem Ve chvíli, kdy se Voldemort chystal Harryho zabít, dorazil do atria Brumbál a oba dva spolu svedli svůj jediný známý, avšak velkolepý duel. Souboj zahájil Voldemort, když vyslal smrtící kletbu proti Brumbálovi, ten se jí vyhnul rychlým přemístěním a objevil se znovu za Voldemortem. Brumbál pak oživil sochy kouzelnického bratrstva a souboj pokračoval. Dva nejmocnější kouzelníci té doby bojovali intenzivně, to však Brumbálovi nebránilo, aby z Voldemortem po celou dobu nerozmlouval, jako kdyby spolu probírali nějaký problém nad skleničkou.Harry Potter a Fénixův řád Oba kouzelníci předvedli své vrcholné znalosti magie, nicméně Voldemort byl nakonec donucen k úprku poté, co jej Brumbál uvěznil v dusivém příkrovu vody. Voldemort se pak pokusil zmocnit Harryho mysli, domnívajíc, že Brumbál Harryho obětuje, aby jej zabil. Harry však dokázal vnímat takové pocity jako je láska a tím Voldemorta odrazil. Voldemort pak popadl Bellatrix a přemístil se pryč. Ještě před tím, jej však spatřili ministerští, včetně Popletala. Brumbál se pak vrátil do své funkce ředitele a Umbridgeová byla odvolána. Brumbál nyní konečně sdělil Harrymu celou pravdu o věštbě, která určila jeho a Voldemortův osud.Harry Potter a Fénixův řád Pátrání po viteálech 250px||thumb|right|Albus Brumbál při zahájení školního roku 1996 až 1997 250px||thumb|right|Ředitel a jeho kolegové na ošetřovně Brumbál se po dlouhá léta snažil zjistit všechny dostupné informace o Voldemortově minulosti. Při svém pátrání podnikl řadu cest a navštívil mnoho míst, spojených s Voldemortovou minulostí. Když se Brumbálovi dostal do rukou Raddleův deník, potvrdily se mu jeho nejčernější obavy, totiž, že lord Voldemort vytvořil viteály a tím se chránil před smrtí. Brumbál nakonec v létě roku 1996 vypátral další viteál - Rojvolův prsten.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Prsten však obsahoval i jednu z Relikvií smrtí - Kámen Vzkříšení. Brumbál na chvilku ztratil zdravý úsudek a dotkl se prstenu, protože se chtěl znovu setkat s rodiči a sestrou, úplně zapomněl na to, že kámen je teď viteálem a je opatřen mocnou kletbou. Kletba Brumbálovi zničila ruku, co však bylo horší, šířila se celým jeho tělem. Bradavický ředitel se proto urychleně odebral do Bradavic, kde mu pomohl Snape. Profesor Snape však nemohl Brumbála jeho prokletí zbavit, mohl jen uvěznit kletbu v jeho ruce a zabránit tak jejímu šíření, přesto zbýval Brumbálovi necelý rok života. Snape také Brumbálovi řekl o Voldemortově plánu; pán zla totiž požadoval, aby Draco Malfoy, student šestého ročníku Brumbála zabil. Brumbál ve snaze ochránit Draca, přesvědčil Snapea, aby jej zabil on.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti 250px||thumb|left|Brumbál odhaluje Harrymu prostřednictvím myslánky minulost lorda Voldemorta V létě pak Brumbál vyzvedl Harryho a společně přesvědčili Brumbálova dávného kolegu a přítele Horacia Křiklana, aby se vrátil do Bradavic. Během školního roku se Brumbál rozhodl předat své vědomosti o viteálech a Voldemortově minulosti Harrymu, aby mu usnadnil jeho poslání. Brumbál také nadále usilovně pátral po dalších viteálech a nakonec objevil další místo, kde by jeden z viteálů mohl být. Jednalo se o jeskyni, kam Raddle v dětství zavedl několik sirotků ze sirotčince, kde přebýval a kde je k smrti vyděsil. Bradavický ředitel se rozhodl, že sebou vezme Harryho.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Smrt thumb|right|Profesor Brumbál a Harry Potter v jeskyni s viteálem thumb|right|Brumbál zahání neživé Brumbál se spolu s Harrym přemístil na útes, nedaleko jeskyně s viteálem. Vevnitř museli překonat první překážku, zaplatit za průchod vlastní krví. V další síni se nalézalo obrovské podzemní jezero a uprostřed něho se nalézal ostrůvek s mísou, ve které byl ukryt viteál. Brumbál zjistil, že místa je naplněná lektvarem, který je třeba vypít. Při pití lektvaru se profesorovi vybavil jeho souboj s Grindelwaldem a Arianina smrt, což jej dohánělo k zoufalství. Po vypití lektvaru požádal Brumbál Harryho o vodu, ten zatím získal z vyprázdněné mísy domnělý viteál. Mísa však byla důmyslně očarována tak, aby nebylo možné ji naplnit vodou, kouzlo mělo vetřelce donutit dotknout se vody v jezeře. Když se však Harry pokusil naplnit pohár jezerní vodou, začali z jezera vylézat neživí. Harry zpanikařil a zasypal neživé kletbami, žádná z nich však nezabírala. Brumbál se naštěstí vzpamatoval a vytvořil kolem sebe a Harryho ohnivý kruh, který donutil neživé vrátit se zpět do vody.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve thumb|right|Albus Brumbál padá mrtvý z věže Harry pak pomohl oslabenému Brumbálovi a přemístil se spolu s ním do Prasinek. Novou sílu do žil bradavickému řediteli vrátil jediný pohled nad Bradavice, nad kterými zářilo Znamení zla. Brumbál a Harry si vypůjčili v Prasinkách košťata a letěli zpět do školy, kde přistáli na Astronomické věži. Brumbál nakázal Harrymu, aby se ukryl pod neviditelným pláštěm a nakonec Harryho znehybnil kouzlem, ve chvíli kdy se na cimbuří věže vřítil Draco Malfoy a Brumbála odzbrojil. Brumbál rozmlouval s Malfoyem a podařilo se mu jej znejistit, nakonec na cimbuří dorazili i smrtijedi, kteří pronikli do hradu a naléhali na Draca, aby Brumbála zabil. V tom dorazil i Snape a po Brumbálově prosbě jej zabil. Brumbál se poté mrtvý zřítil z věže.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Po smrti thumb|right|Brumbálův portrét Po své smrti byl Brumbál společně se svou hůlkou pohřben v hrobce z bílého mramoru na školních pozemcích. Brumbálova pověst byla značně pošramocená poté, co Rita Holoubková napsala o Brumbálovi urážlivý životopis - Život a lži Albuse Brumbála - který odhaloval veskrze ty nejhorší události z Brumbálova života. V ředitelně v Bradavicích, byl umístěn Brumbálův portrét, se kterým se často radil nový ředitel Severus Snape. Brumbál také uvedl ve své poslední vůli Harryho, Rona i Hermionu. Odkázal jim předměty, které jim měli napomoci při pátrání po viteálech. Voldemort nakonec odhalil, že Brumbál byl posledním vlastníkem Bezové hůlky a vloupal se do jeho hrobky a hůlku ukradl.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti Harry se nakonec ze Snapeových vzpomínek dozvěděl, že je třeba, aby se dobrovolně nechal zabít Voldemortem, protože je sedmým viteálem, který nikdy neměl být vytvořen. Harry se odvážně vydal do Voldemortova tábora. Poté co Voldemort vyslal proti Harrymu smrtící kletbu, objevil se Potter na místě mezi smrtí a posmrtným životem. Jednalo se o takzvané Limbo. Zde se Harry setkal opět s Brumbálem, který Harrymu odhalil všechny tajnosti ze svého života, o svém přátelství z Grindelwaldem, Relikviích smrti i Arianině smrti. Brumbál také Harrymu vysvětlil, že Potter není mrtvý, protože tím, že Voldemort přijal jeho krev, je držen při životě, dokud temný pán žije. Voldemort tak pouze zničil zlomek duše, který přežíval v Harrym. Brumbál měl také velké výčitky svědomí a Harry jej utěšil. Po rozhovoru se Harry vrátil do světa živých, zatímco Brumbál se vydal dál. Harry nakonec zjistil, že on je skutečným pánem Bezové hůlky a Voldemort zemřel v duelu s ním. Po těchto událostech vrátil Harry hůlku do Brumbálovy hrobky, kterou před tím použil na jediné kouzlo, opravě své vlastní hůlky. Harry také pojmenoval po Brumbálovi jednoho ze svých synů, Albuse Severuse Pottera.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti Fyzický vzhled 250px||thumb|right|Brumbál ve své kanceláři roku 1993 Albus Brumbál byl vysoký a hubený a velmi starý člověk. Měl stříbrné vlasy a plnovous (v mládí kaštanově hnědé), které byly tak dlouhé, že si je klidně mohl strčit za opasek. Brumbál měl modré oči, ve kterých měl povětšinou veselé jiskřičky. Jeho nos byl dlouhý a tak křivý, jako by jej měl dvakrát zlomený (To mu pravděpodobně způsobil jeho bratr Aberforth). Brumbál měl také dlouhé prsty, které často spojil v charakteristickém gestu. Brumbál také říkal, že má nad levým kolenem jizvu, která byla přesným plánkem londýnského metra. 250px||thumb|right|Brumbál roku 1997 Když se Brumbál rozzlobil, byl pro mnohé ještě děsivější, než lord Voldemort sám a Harry Potter si plně uvědomil, proč se jej Voldemort bál. Z jeho očí se v takové vzácné chvíli vytratila všechna laskavost a v každé vrásce mu tepal ledový hněv. Brumbál také v takové chvíli vyzařoval auru hněvu a moci. Brumbál také nosil půlměsícové brýle a pestrou škálu hábitů od purpurové, přes půlnoční modři až po karmínově rudou. Brumbál nosil také boty na vysokém podpatku a s přezkami. Během posledního roku svého života, si Brumbál při pátrání po viteálech odnesl ošklivé zranění, když se pravou rukou dotkl Rojvolova prstenu. Kdyby nezasáhl včas nezasáhl Severus Snape, Brumkbál by jistě zemřel. Brumbálova ruka zůstala od té doby až do jeho smrti zjizvená a zčernalá skoro až na uhel. Osobnost a vlastnosti Albus Brumbál byl považován za nejmocnějšího kouzelníka své doby, a to navzdory tomu, že se kouzelnický svět musel vypořádat z útoky nejnebezpečnějšího černokněžníka všech dob - lorda Voldemorta. Krom toho byl Brumbál považován za jediného kouzelníka, kterého se kdy lord Voldemort bál. Albus sám o sobě byl velmi moudrý a neměl rád falešnou skromnost, takže si klidně přiznal, že je o trochu chytřejší než ostatní. Brumbál byl považován za génia z duchem blázna. V jistých směrech byl Brumbál podivín, měl rád hudbu a koulení deseti kuželkami, také měl rád pletací vzory a na rozdíl od mnoha jiných kouzelníků četl mudlovské noviny. Brumbál si byl dobře vědom svých mimořádných schopností a dovedností, byl mazaný a měl cit pro jemnou manipulaci a sestavovaní geniálních plánů. Měl také sklony hledat v každém jeho dobrou stránku, což Harry přikládal za důkaz jeho slepé důvěry v lidi, které jí nebyli hodni. Brumbál dobře pochopil, že láska je mnohem mocnější kouzlo než jakákoliv magie, čímž se výrazně odlišoval od Voldemorta. Brumbál nikdy nebyl domýšlivý, pyšný a arogantní a díky tomu byl jako člověk mnohem lepší a charakternější, než většina kouzelníků s podobnými schopnostmi. Magické schopnosti a dovednosti thumb|right|Albus Brumbál při souboji z Voldemortem * Magické mistrovství: Albus Brumbál byl mnohými svými současníky považován za nejmocnějšího kouzelníka moderní doby a to i navzdory tomu, že své schopnosti demonstroval ve stejné době lord Voldemort. Pán zla samotný uznával, že Brumbál je velkým kouzelníkem a dokonce Brumbál vešel ve známost, jako jediný, koho se kdy bál. Zdá se, že Voldemort na Brumbála i žárlil. Brumbál předvedl své neuvěřitelné porozumění magii při mnoha příležitostech, zahnal množství mozkomorů, porazil Grindelwalda, který byl považován za nejmocnějšího černokněžníka všech dob, až do nástupu Voldemorta. Brumbál také také svedl mimořádný duel s Voldemortem, kterého nakonec donutil k ústupu. Brumbálovy mimořádné magické schopnosti byli posilněny ještě více tím, že vlastnil a byl pánem Bezové hůlky. * Genialita: Brumbál disponoval také mimořádným intelektem, byl považován za génia, který byl mnohem chytřejší než většina jeho žijících současníků. Brumbál byl díky svému intelektu schopen sestavit a realizovat plán, jak zničit zdánlivě neporazitelného a nesmrtelného lorda Voldemorta. Brumbál dosáhl svého plánu manipulací klíčových osob, mezi které patřil Severus Snape, Harry Potter a jeho přátelé. Brumbál připravil Harrymu Potterovi cestu jak dosáhnout zničení všech viteálů, avšak neodhalil mu ji najednou, ale po kouskách, aby Harry nesešel z cesty, která mu byla určena. Brumbál byl také předvídavý a dokázal odhadnout chování lidí za určité situace ještě dřív, než k ní vůbec došlo. Tak například Brumbál odkázal Ronovi Weaslymu své zhasínadlo, aby mu pomohlo k návratu k jeho přátelům, protože Brumbál věděl, že je při hledání viteálů na čas opustí. K předvídavosti se pojí i Brumbálovy doměnky a spekulace, které se nakonec téměř vždy ukázaly jako správné. thumb|right|Brumbál ochraňuje Harryho před Voldemortem * Duelista: Brumbál byl mimořádně schopným duelistou, nejvíce se proslavil vítězstvím nad Grindelwaldem, kdy oba čarodějové předvedli mistrovské porozumění umění magie. Brumbál byl schopen omráčit několik lidí najednou, například při svém útěku z Bradavic, přemohl ministra kouzel a jeho delegaci, složenou ze dvou bystrozorů. Brumbál také pochytal Smrtijedy na odboru záhad a spoutal je protipřemisťovacím kouzlem. Brumbál se také postavil v duelu lordu Voldemortovi a neohroženě mu vzdoroval a nakonec jej donutil k ústupu. * Přeměňování: Než se stal ředitelem, působil Brumbál jako učitel Přeměňování. Albus byl v přeměňování velmi zručný, již jako student přispíval do různých časopisů, mezi které patřilo Přeměňování moderní doby. * Neviditelnost: Albus Brumbál nepotřeboval neviditelný plášť, aby se učinil neviditelným. Brumbál dokázal používat extrémně složité kouzlo, díky kterému dosáhl neviditelnosti. O tom si mnoho kouzelníků, bez použití neviditelného plášťě mohlo nechat jen zdát. * Pán Relikvií smrtí: Albus Brumbál byl také vedle Harryho Pottera jediným doloženým kouzelníkem, kterému prošly rukama všechny Relikvie smrti, přestože je neshromáždil najednou. Nejdříve Brumbál získal vítězstvím nad Grindelwaldem Bezovou hůlku, o mnoho let později přechovával Neviditelný plášť, který si u něj uschoval James Potter a který nakonec Brumbál předal Harrymu. Naposled Brumbál získal kámen vzkříšení, který byl zasazen do Rojvolova prstenu. * Patronovo zaklínadlo: Brumbál byl také schopný vyčarovat kompletního fyzického patrona, ve formě Fénixe. Brumbál navíc obohatil svého patrona o hlas a naučil tomuto umění i členy Fénixova řádu, díky tomu si mohli členové řádu účinně předávat vzkazy. Brumbál předvedl své umění vyčarovat Patrona při famfrpálovém zápasu Nebelvíru a Mrzimoru roku 1993, kdy zahnal Mozkomory, které přilákalo velké množství lidí, přihlížejících zápasu. * Ochranná kouzla: Albus dokázal vyčarovat extrémně silná ochranná kouzla. Sám byl mistrem v používání silného Fideliova zaklínadla a osobně posilnil ochranu Harryho Pottera a jeho rodiny v Zobí ulici, která byla Harrymu poskytnuta díky lásce jeho matky. Brumbál také zabezpečil Bradavice několika silnými ochrannými kouzly, když se Voldemort vrátil na vrchol svých sil. Brumbál se nicméně domníval, že ani jeho nejmocnější ochranná kouzla a zaklínadla, by nebyla nepřekonatelná, pokud by se pánovi zla vrátila všechna jeho moc. * Ohnivá kouzla: Brumbál často využíval jako zbraň proti nepřátelům element ohně. Při souboji z Voldemortem, spoutal černokněžníka ohnivým provazem a když byl Tom Raddle dítětem, dokázal mu, že je kouzelníkem, když mu podpálil skříň. Brumbál také zahnal ohněm neživé, které chtěli zabít jeho a Harryho a které nastražil lord Voldemort, aby ochránili jeho viteál. * Neverbální magie: Brumbál byl velmi zručný v používání neverbální magie, zatímco obyčejní kouzelníci byli schopni neverbálně pouze běžných kouzel, Brumbál předvedl neverbálně neuvěřitelná kouzla - například vyčaroval stovky spacích pytlů pro studenty ve Velké síni, když do školy pronikl Black a to jediným mávnutím své hůlky. * Gubraithův oheň: Brumbál dokázal vyčarovat Gubraithův oheň - Věčný oheň, jednalo se o náročné kouzlo, kterého nebyl běžný kouzelník schopen. Tento oheň poslal Brumbál jako dar náčelníkovi obrů, když se jej pokoušel získat proti lordu Voldemortovi. * Kouzelné jazyky: Albus Brumbál se také naučil mnoho kouzelných jazyků, byl schopen dorozumět se s jezerními lidmi a dokonce ovládal rodný jazyk skřetů. Brumbál také rozuměl minimálně jedné větě v Hadím jazyce. * Nitrozpyt a nitrobrana: Brumbál byl také pokročilý nitrozpytec, dokázal prohlédnout a odhalit myšlenky lidí, kterým se podíval do očí. Nicméně zběhlí kouzelníci v nitrobraně dokázali své myšlenky před Brumbálem ukrýt. * Přemisťování: Brumbál se uměl účinně přemístit, kamkoliv se mu zachtělo s neuvěřitelnou přesností a to i během souboje, jak předvedl v duelu z lordem Voldemortem. * Alchymie: Brumbál byl také schopným alchymistou, proslavil se objevem dvanácti způsobů využití dračí krve a svými pracemi o alchymii, jež napsal se svým přítelem Nicolasem Flamelem. * Magické vynálezy: Brumbál obohatil magii o několik vlastních vynálezů, mezi něž patřilo Zhasínadlo, které nesloužilo pouze k zhasínání světel. Brumbál také pokročil v patronově zaklínadlo, jeho patron dokázal předávat vzkazy. Toto kouzlo Brumbál naučil také členy Fénixova řádu. * Létání: Brumbál byl také schopným letcem na koštěti, svou zručnost předvedl krátce před svou smrtí, kdy i v oslabeném stavu letěl na koštěti z Prasinek do Bradavic, * Vůdčí schopnosti: Brumbál byl také vůdčím typem, sám poznamenal, že moc je jeho slabost a proto odmítal místo ministra kouzel. Brumbál se proslavil jako nejslavnější ředitel Bradavic a také vedl skvělým způsobem Fénixův řád. Mnoho kouzelníků následovalo Brumbála díky síle jeho osobnosti. Reference Kategorie:Ředitelé Bradavic Kategorie:Starostolec Kategorie:Britové Kategorie:Mezinárodní sdružení kouzelníků Kategorie:Kouzelníci Kategorie:Bradavický personál Kategorie:Profesoři Kategorie:Učitelé Přeměňování Kategorie:Nebelvír